


Arrival of Bra

by Four_Five_Still_Alive



Series: DBZ [3]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 10:37:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Four_Five_Still_Alive/pseuds/Four_Five_Still_Alive
Summary: Vegeta has settled into his family life and is now happily expecting a baby girl. But she won't be born without a few complications. No one is quite sure how Vegeta will react as an expecting father but with a little girl on the way it certainly won't be a calm affair.(Written before super came out)





	1. Chapter 1

Vegeta sat on the couch holding Bulma close to him. He reached down and lightly touched her belly feeling the ki from the baby inside.

 

“It freaks me out when you do that.” She whispered.

 

“Why?” He asked.

 

“Its like, I can feel the transfer of energy between you and the baby. Its weird.”

 

“It means we have a healthy saiyan child. You should be happy!”

 

“I don’t think there is such thing as an Unhealthy saiyan child. You people are born kicking and screaming!”

 

“Hey mom! Can I go over to Goten’s tomorrow? The dinosaur that lives behind his house just had babies.” Trunks asked sitting on the couch, also touching her stomach. “Oh! She’s lively today!”

 

“Not you too Trunks!”

 

“You can go but if your mom starts having the baby you better fly back here as fast as you can.” Vegeta warned.

 

“You think I’d miss that? I’m more interested in seeing how you’ll take it dad.” He smiled standing up.

 

“What do you mean!?!”

 

“I can see it, now. Threatening the nurses and doctors. Going super saiyan when they tell you to get out…”

 

“Why you-!”

 

“Vegeta!” Bulma said loudly snapping him out of it. “I think its time for bed.”

 

He glared at Trunks who simply smiled, accustomed to his fathers intense anger. Bulma leaned forward with one hand on her bulging stomach.“Oof” She said as the baby cut off her air supply for a moment. Vegeta followed her to bed like a loyal pitt bull.They could hear the hum of the television as Trunks watched late night cartoons.

 

“Bulma?” Vegeta asked as she lowered herself into bed.

 

“What is it?” She knew he was serious because he hadn’t called her ‘woman’.

 

“I’m not really sure how to behave with a baby…”

“Ha! Should have come to those classes with me.” (she hadn’t actually gone to any classes. She had only said that so that he would leave her alone to go shopping for once.)

 

“Trunks was older when I started paying attention. This baby will be small and fragile…”

 

“Trunks was never that fragile to begin with. I could have dropped that kid on his head and he still would have just glared at me with his fathers eyes.” She smiled to herself remembering her ugly little baby boy.

 

“You didn’t…did you?”

 

“Drop him? No! Besides, what do you care? You let us get blown up!”

 

“I figured blowing _myself_ up made up for that.” He smirked.

 

“That’s not funny…” Bulma said turning away from him remembering his death.

 

“You started it.” He said, but kissed her shoulder anyway.

 

She turned off the light and they went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

“Ahhhh!” Bulma shrieked waking Vegeta up with a terrible start. He went super saiyan on alert to her scream.

 

“Vegeta!” She cried “It’s the baby! It hurts so bad! More than trunks!”

 

“Mom!” Trunks said rushing into their bedroom, he was pulsing with a supersaiyan aura as well.

 

“Trunks! Is it a full moon?” Vegeta asked picking up Bulma who was holding her stomach in pain.

 

“Uh, yes.” Said trunks looking out the window.

 

“Its ok Bulma.” Vegeta said in a hardly comforting voice. “Its just the child’s saiyan blood.We have to get you to the hospital right away, but you musn’t look at the moon.”

 

“W-why?” Bulma asked worried and still in pain. “Is my baby going to turn into Ozaru?!”

 

“Oh my god!” Trunks said horrified at his sibling turning into a giant ape, ripping its way out of his mother.

 

“No, nothing like that.” Vegeta said as if the very idea of it was ridiculous. “but the baby _will_ respond to the moons energy that you could pass to it.”

 

“What do you mean?” Bulma asked as he carried her down the stairs.

 

“Well, if a saiyan mother were to look at the moon she’d turn into ozaru and there wouldn’t be any trouble. She would deliver an untransformed child. The mother would normally be able to control themselves at this point causing no harm to the child but the child takes on some of the energy from the moon in order to withstand their mothers added strength.”

 

“What does that mean to mom?” Trunks asked following close behind his dad.

 

“I cant be sure, I just don’t want the child to pick up any of the moons energy from Bulma and cause her any internal trauma during delivery.”

 

“Fuck delivery! I’ve heard horror stories from ChiChi about her boys being born naturally! You tell those doctors to cut this saiyan out of me! I still plan to have a long and active sex life!”

 

“Too much info mom!”

 

“Shut your eyes Bulma we’re going outside.”

 

She clenched her eyes and wrapped her arms tightly around Vegetas neck. She felt him lift off the ground and into the air as she had many times before.

 

“Ah!” She winced gripping his neck tighter.

 

“It will only be a moment longer woman. Be strong.” Vegetas voice said almost exasperated.

 

“I’d like to see you have a baby! Screw saving the world, this is hard! AHHHH!”

 

“Think of something else then!” He growled.

 

“Like what?!? DAMN BABY!” She dug her nails into his neck.

 

“Like…the last time we made this trip.”

 

“Oh…” She said surprised. “I had forgotten. You carried me to the hospital when Trunks was born too…”

 

“Yes, and you said your baby didn’t need a father.” Vegeta said in a gruff whisper.

 

“Well, he didn’t. He grew up just fine without you.” She said with a bit of a chip on her shoulder.

 

“Then maybe HE can give you a ride to the hospital this time!” Vegeta objected angrily.

 

“Fine! Then drop me!” Bulma dared him. Her eyes were still shut tightly but she could just picture the look of anger on his face.

 

“Shut up! Were here!”

 

“Is that anyway to talk to the mother of your child!?!”

 

“Mom…” Trunks said embarrassed. “Cant you guys act normal for just one second? You’re about to have a baby…”

 

Bulma didn’t open her eyes until she heard the whoosh of the sliding doors.

 

“C-section!” She demanded through waves of pain.

 

“It looks like we don’t have much of a choice in the matter Ms Briefs.” The doctor said. “This baby is moving about furiously…”

 

“Damn, monkey, moon baby!” She cursed. “Vegeta!” She gasped. “Where is Vegeta?”

 

“Your husband will have to wait outside m’am.” The doctor said.

 

She turned around and looked at him once more, full of fear, as the doors leading towards the operating rooms swung shut.

 

“What do you mean I cant see her!!?!?” Vegeta bellowed in thewaiting area of the hospital. “She’s MY woman! I will see her when I want! Do you know who I am you pathetic human?!”

 

“Listen, Mr Breifs-“ The desk nurse began.

 

“Big mistake.” Trunks managed to add before Vegeta exploded.

 

“THAT IS NOT MY NAME!!!!! I AM VEGETA! PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS! I AM A PROUD WARRIOR AND SAVIOR OF YOUR PATHETIC PLANET! IF I ASKED YOU TO BRING ME THE HEAD OF THE DOCTOR TENDING TO MY WIFE YOU WOULD DO SO AND BE GLAD I ONLY ASKED FOR **ONE** HEAD!”

 

“I thought I heard some one say Vegeta.” Said a familiar voice. “Hello Trunks. My, you’ve gotten big!”

 

A jovial doctor marched around the corner looking unusually comfortable with Vegetas yelling.

 

“Doctor Sen!” Cried the desk attendant running to him for protection.

 

“It’s ok. I will take care of Ms. Breifs husband and son.” He said with a fatherly pat on her head.

 

“Right this way sir.” He said motioning to Vegeta. “Trunks, I haven’t seen you since you were poisoned by green ops! Feeling better I see.” Dr sen smiled.

 

“Yes! Very much! Thank you! Hows my mom?”

 

“There were some complications with the baby-“

 

“WHAT!?!? AND NO ONE TOLD US?!?!?!” Vegeta screamed.

 

“Vegeta! Sir! Allow me a moment to explain! I am taking you to your wife!”

 

“Dad, chill. Doctor Sen is trying to help.”

 

Vegeta breathed through his clenched teeth, his hands balled into fists. But once Trunks made eye contact he slowed his breathing and resigned to keeping his fists at his sides as he tromped through the hall next to the doctor.

 

“The doctors are following procedure, waiting for some definitive results before they release any information to you. It was hard enough getting them to accept the fact that the baby had a tail. I had the tail removed as I believe is customary is it not?”

 

“It is.” Trunks responded.

 

“Good. The baby is a perfectly healthy girl. She already looks like her mother. But ms briefs is a bit banged up. We want to keep her here over night for observation. We cant say for sure yet, but I believe she will be just fine.”

 

The doctor and trunks turned around to look at Vegeta who had slowed his walk and was now standing behind them looking as if he had tried to swallow and entire apple whole.

 

“He said she’ll probably be fine dad.” Trunks said slowly.

 

“Would you like to see your baby?” the doctor asked.

 

“Where is she?” Vegeta said quietly.

 

“Shes in the nursery with the other newborn-“

 

“Bulma.”

 

“She’s still in surgery sir. I cant-“

 

“we need to see her.” Trunks said.

 

“Alright. Come with me. But try to keep your father calm.” The doctor whispered to trunks.

 

He lead them down the hall and into a room with a large window in it. Through the window they could see doctors bent over working diligently. All they could see of Bulma was her head. She was unconscious with a tube coming out of her mouth. As they watched a doctor held out his hand to a nurse who gave him a scalpel.

Vegeta put his hands on the glass as the doctor lowered the scalpel to her body.

 

“come on dad. There’s nothing for us to see here.”

 

Vegeta said nothing.

 

They were taken to an empty hospital room, soon after the new baby was brought in. Trunks picked her up and held her.

“wow! Look dad! Shes so cute! She DOES look like mom!”

Vegeta stood looking over trunk’s shoulder at his daughter but said nothing.

 

“She’s out of surgery.” Doctor sen said poking his head in. “It went fine.” He smiled.

 

They wheeled her in on a bed. She was still unconscious.

 

“see dad? I told you. Shes fine. Do you want to hold Bra?” Trunks asked.

 

“I-I cant.” He said nervously. “Not without Bulma. What if I hurt her?”

 

“She’s half saiyan. And she beat the crap out of me, so im sure you’ll do fine.” Said Bulma weakly, not as unconscious as she had appeared.

 

“Mom!” Trunks said happily walking to her bedside.

 

“I’m fine.” She smiled. But Vegeta knew that face. It was the face she made when she was trying to appear strong. “Hows bra?” she asked.

 

“perfect!” Trunks held her out for her to see.

 

“go on, take her Vegeta.” Bulma encouraged.

 

Trunks held her out to him. He gently cradled her in his arms. It was strangely natural, but he still felt uncomfortable. He glanced from Trunks to Bulma trying not to show how nervous he was. But as he looked down into the face of the chubby little girl, he saw his wife features. Her nose, her cheeks, her mouth.

 

“Hello Princess…” He said instinctively.

 

Trunks smiled and stifled at laugh. It was funny to hear his father speak in a tender voice. But his mother reached out a hand weakly and slapped his shoulder.

 

“Don’t ruin this for me!” She said with tears in her eyes as she looked at her husband holding his little girl. “Things are going to be different from now on…”

 

“What do you mean?” Trunks whispered.

 

“Fathers are always tough on boys, because they need it.” She pulled him close to her bed. “But girls…girls are special…”

 

“Girls are special…” Trunks looked at his sister. “Welcome to the family Bra. We’ve been excited to meet you!”

 


End file.
